Spire Soldier
Spire Soldiers are strange creatures created by Lucien. They are almost always accompanied by Spire Guards and are very difficult to defeat. Spire Soldiers' most powerful attack is the ability to summon spikes from the ground and can use Force Push, these can be devastating attacks for an inexperienced character. They appear to be the same type of creature as the Commandant, which means that they have had small shards of the Spire inserted into their bodies, apparantly mostly on the top of the head. The Spire Soldiers you encounter on land wear hats to cover up these shards. The Commandant is apparently the proto-type of these creatures, and is quite a bit more powerful than the other ones encountered. These ones however do not taunt you in combat, they stay silent; but on some occasions have been known to hiss. Locations Spire Soldiers can be found in the following places: *Brightwood Tower *The Spire *Community Service *Colosseum In Combat Though very skilled with swords, Spire Soldiers prefer to stay back and use Will abilities. They can summon spikes that come out of the ground in a line towards the Hero, or charge up a few huge spikes right next to them if the Hero gets too close. Spire Soldiers also use Force Push quite liberally. The best way to combat this is to attack from a distance, though if you charge up a Flourish, you usually become immune to the knockback Spire Soldiers are very skilled at blocking melee attacks with swords and katana's. Even characters with high speed and accuracy find it tough going to defeat them. Their use of will adds to the difficulty. They are most vulnerable to ranged weapons used from a distance. As a tactic, it's an advantage to find a position to 'snipe' at them prior to the inevitable melee. Targeting and sub targeting skills are needed to take Spire Soldeirs down from various distances. You will need a rifle with a range of 60 to be most effective. An augmented Heavy Master Crossbow, available from the Knothole Island Stone Cutter is also lethal at a range of 40. Even shooting from a distance, you don't have much time before Spire Guards and surviving Spire Soldiers will run towards you. At Brightwood Tower, there are three locations from which a ranged attack can be initiated, allowing various amounts of time before a character is under threat. The least advantageous is from the path looking up to the entrance to the tower. Spire Soldiers appear at the top of the stairway, standing above the character. The second location is under the archway and down to the right, a kind of tiered garden, where various positions can be found to attack enemies located on the bridge. The other position is to the south of the tower, overlooking the river, bridge and the tiered garden. Trivia *When you try and shoot their sword out of their hands with sub-targeting it doesn't work, instead it just inflicts damage. This is because of the spire soldiers hands are longer than normal enemies. However you can destroy their swords if you use a maxed out force push surround spell. Oddly enough, they will jump in the air and come back with another sword like a Highwayman would. They will also speak when they come back down. See Also *Spire Guards *Commandant Category:Fable II Enemies